


Здесь тоже все плохо

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Фрэнк получает пустяковое ранение, и редактор пока не хочет отпускать обратно на войну. Касл изнывает от унылой повестки дня, считая, что в Нью-Йорке не о чем писать и вся работа — только на Ближнем Востоке. AU: Фрэнк Касл — журналист





	Здесь тоже все плохо

Фрэнк закуривает прямо на ступенях. Далеко не отходит: моросит. Он сбросил сообщение боссу сразу же, как выяснилось, что Старк собрал всю эту пресс-конференцию только для того, чтобы объявить о помолвке. 

Не ради такого дерьма он решил стать журналистом. 

За спиной закрылась дверь, выпуская кого-то еще.

— Простите, огонька не найдется? — явно к нему — никого больше рядом нет — обратился приятный женский голос.

Обладательница голоса тоже весьма ничего, правда, из тех, кого эта светская жизнь бывшего оружейника Старка может занимать.

— Конечно! — Фрэнк, не выпуская сигареты изо рта, хлопает по карманам. Дает прикурить. Аккредитация на имя Карен Пейдж торчит вверх ногами из кармана пиджака. 

Он затягивается, стряхивает пепел в пустую пачку: урн поблизости нет, только знаки, запрещающие курить.

— Там все?

— Я ушла на вопросе, сколько карат, — хмыкает, внимательно смотрит ему в лицо и протягивает руку: 

— Карен Пейдж, «Нью-Йорк Бюллетень».

— Я уже прочитал, — Фрэнк улыбается и легко сжимает узкую ладонь. — Фрэнк...

— ...Касл, — заканчивает Пейдж. — Я читаю вашу колонку. Они часто туда фотографии ставят. 

Он удивляется. Никогда не думал, как выглядят его читатели. Был уверен, что освещение очередных ближневосточных конфликтов интересно кому угодно, кроме смазливеньких городских цыпочек. Наверное, это слишком заметно по его лицу, потому что Пейдж смеется.

— Простите. Вы сейчас очень забавно выглядели, — она продолжает улыбаться. — Простите.

— Да ничего, — он пожимает плечами и замечает, что пепел вот-вот упадет с ее сигареты. Протягивает свою импровизированную пепельницу, и Пейдж благодарно склоняет голову. Дождь усиливается, а остальные их коллеги пока не появляются даже где-то в бетонно-стеклянных просматриваемых широких коридорах первого этажа. — Вам совсем не интересна помолвка Старка?

— Нет, — мотает головой Пейдж. — Я хотела новостей про ползающего по стенам акробата из Квинса. Пишу большой материал про городских мстителей. 

— Да? — снова удивляется Фрэнк и глубоко затягивается. Его-то Старк интересовал лишь по одному-единственному вопросу. Вчерашний обстрел повстанческих войск регулярной армией. Снарядами Старка: старыми, но его. — Они как-то связаны?

— Вот и хотела спросить, — улыбается Карен, стряхивая пепел в протянутую до сих пор пачку. Почти докурила до фильтра. Заметно быстрее Фрэнка. Нервничает? 

— Вы как, в город? — он смотрит на дисплей телефона. Хотелось бы успеть на счастливые часы бара около дома. Для этого сначала надо добраться до Манхэттена, потом — паром, ну, и немного пешком. Вроде бы сегодня показывают какой-то хоккей. 

— Да, — она кивает, гасит сигарету о подошву туфли, изящно согнув ногу в колене и грациозно наклонившись. — Вы на такси?

— На «Убере», — улыбается Фрэнк. — На такси отсюда уехать — целое состояние.

— Ваша правда, — смеется Пейдж и поднимает воротник. — «Пул» или просто разделим? Вам на Манхэттен?

Она достает телефон и запускает приложение. 

— Разделим. Давайте куда вам удобнее, — бурчит себе под нос Фрэнк и тоже пялится в экран

— Можно я вас угощу кофе? — Пейдж резко поднимает голову, и он чувствует на себе уверенный взгляд. — Ну, или чем хотите. Просто для меня это будет огромная честь.

Фрэнк смотрит ей в лицо. Она ждет ответа. Настроена решительно. А нужно ли ему это? С другой стороны, из планов на вечер — накидаться дешевым вискарем около дома, взять по дороге крыльев и чего-то еще выжрать, на чем зацепится взгляд. Лучше по акции. И заснуть, не раздеваясь, на диване перед теликом. Может, еще передернуть. Но это зависит от того, в какой он будет кондиции.

— Давайте! Второй раунд за мой, — безапелляционно бросает он.

— Тогда — пересечение Десятой и Пятьдесят седьмой, — широко улыбается Пейдж, быстро вводя адрес.

Фрэнк тоже забивает его в приложении. Тут же уведомление, что машина близко. Тушит окурок и убирает в пачку, кивая в сторону выхода с территории.

— И почему вам так хочется меня чем-то угостить, Карен? — спрашивает он, как только они пристегнулись, а машина тронулась. 

— Мне очень нравится то, что вы пишете, Фрэнк. Это — настоящая журналистика. Почему вы решили этим заниматься?

Она слишком серьезно смотрит, и он не может сдержать смех:

— Давайте это оставим до того места, где можно выпить, а то тем совсем не останется.

— Как скажете, — она улыбается. Достает телефон и смотрит в него. 

За окном слишком много зелени. Влажной после дождя. Даже с закрытым окном Фрэнк знает, что пахнет мокрой палью. Он слишком давно не был дома в это время года. Обычно — между Хэллоуином и Новым годом. Желтые и красные листья, тыквы, а потом — голые деревья, запах хвои и горячего вина, кругом огоньки. Иногда — немного снега. А потом — снова бесконечный песок. Даже если чертовски холодно. Сухо. Если дождь, то сильный, с грозами. Дождь в пустыне странный. Но, в принципе, там все проще и понятнее. И совсем другие люди. Если они его читают, то Фрэнк понимает зачем. Благодарят, делают выговоры, угрожают. И он до сих пор не знает, как за его материалы босса до сих пор не выебали где-нибудь на очень высоком уровне. Но, раз тот так печется о Фрэнке, что еще полгода отказывается его отпускать обратно после довольно пустякового ранения плеча, то, значит, материалы Ф. Касла нужны изданию. Для чего — другой вопрос. Фрэнк бы поискал ответы на него, как только нашел бы ответы на все другие вопросы. 

Ему хочется считать себя человеком мира, правда, по большому счету, уже-бывший-лейтенант-Касл застрял где-то между Нью-Йорком и Ближним Востоком. Даже на его веку войн пришлось так много, что проще говорить: «Ближний Восток». Возвращаться приходится не к «кому», а «куда». Приятели, сослуживцы иногда на пару стаканов. Но, по большей части, Фрэнка связывает с домом только его личная квартирка на Статен-Айленд. Простая: одна спальня. Верхний этаж, с которого видно Манхэттен. И эти ярко-рыжие паромы. Мосты.

Мосты, по которым их машина въезжает на Манхэттен. Этой Пейдж плевать, а Фрэнк прилипает к окну. Бронкс, Гарлем, Верхний Вест-Сайд, Адская кухня... Разное настроение, разные люди. Когда-то Фрэнк знал каждую улочку. До «Инцидента». Он тогда был где-то... на Ближнем Востоке. Когда он вернулся — зданий, целых кварталов больше не было. И некоторых контактов из записной книжки — тоже. Нет, не как после 9/11. Тогда было страшнее и хуже, чем после «Инцидента». 

— Спасибо! — Пейдж отстегивается и бодро вылезает из машины слева, даже не смотря по сторонам.

— Спасибо! — отзывается Фрэнк и вылезает на тротуар. — Хорошего дня!

Простой недорогой бар. Они с Карен занимают стол у окна на Пятьдесят седьмую. Им тут же ставят два стакана виски-колы, будто Пейдж часто приходит сюда с кем-то и к этому готовы. На вкус виски больше, чем колы.

— Раз рабочий день закончен безуспешно, то можно и расслабиться? — Карен поднимает стакан.

Фрэнк звонко чокается и тут же делает глоток. 

— Давай без официоза? — он снова отхлебывает.

— Давай. Почему ты решил писать?

Чувство некой легкости уже коснулось его. Говорить проще, но до сих пор не то чтобы очень хочется. Хотя, когда последний раз Фрэнк болтал с кем-то в баре? Только о хоккее. Ну, и с владельцем той дырени рядом с домом о финансовом кризисе и повышении цен на бензин. С девчонками после выписки из госпиталя он еще никуда не выбирался. 

— Мне хотелось найти ответы, зачем и для чего мы сражаемся, — пожимает плечами Фрэнк. Он уже погуглил, что мисс Пейдж — хороший интервьюер. Похоже на игру. А он любит играть.

— Учебка, десять лет в спецназе, — она откидывается на спинку стула и улыбается, словно собираясь записывать. Но блокнота или диктофона не видно. 

— Зачем тебе это? — Фрэнк под столом крепко сжимает ее колено, от чего Пейдж вздрагивает. — Лично или для кого-то?

— Лично, — шипит она, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. 

Он убирает руку. Паранойя. Сраная паранойя.

— Прости, — он пялится в стол. Не слишком чистый. — Прости, просто иногда у меня бывают проблемы... Да и в нашей среде...

— Понимаю, ничего, — тихо отзывается она и зачем-то касается его руки, сжимающей стакан. — Я много про тебя читала и понимаю. Прямоту многие не любят. У тебя много недоброжелателей. Но правду писать надо. 

— А я не всегда уверен, что я прав, — усмехается Фрэнк и поднимает глаза. — Да, я хочу, очень хочу быть объективным, но... Даже рассмотрев проблему с разных сторон, никогда не уверен, что учел все и нет еще одной стороны. Или, получив данные, доказательства, я сделал правильные выводы.

— Из-за того, как нервничают в Вашингтоне, — думаю, что ты прав, — улыбается Карен, ставя на стол уже пустой стакан. — Так зачем ты стал писать? У тебя была блестящая карьера в армии.

— Хотел найти ответы, — хмыкает Фрэнк, крутя зубочистку в руках. — Не понимал, что мы там делаем. Зачем это все? 

— А зачем ты пошел в армию? — Карен прищуривается, пристально смотря ему в лицо, тем не менее не забывая махнуть проходящей мимо официантке повторить.

— Долгая история, — улыбается, устраиваясь поудобнее. Фрэнка чертовски редко об этом спрашивают, а ему, может, и хотелось бы рассказать. Хоть кому-то. — Окончил Сити-колледж. Английская литература. Поехал в Северную Африку и Юго-Восточную Азию по паре месяцев детей английскому учить. Понял, что не мое. Вернулся домой. Восьмого сентября. Когда вышел утром на пробежку, тут же рванул на паромную станцию. Разбирал завалы в качестве волонтера до самого конца. Когда сказали, что больше помощь не нужна, я пошел в армию. Меня взяли. Я не мог оставаться в стороне, в городе. Обязан был что-то сделать... Отомстить... Хотел сделать так, чтобы подобного никогда больше не повторилось.

— Ты был здесь? Боже, — Карен громко втягивает носом воздух и отпивает от новой порции. У нее блестят глаза. Сколько уже лет прошло? Но 9/11 навсегда в сердцах и памяти американцев — в этом Фрэнк уверен. Это событие изменило столько жизней. Изменило мир. Как мюнхенская Олимпиада когда-то.

— Сейчас я понимаю, что это было глупо: тут же срываться в армию, чтобы убивать «врагов», — он пожимает плечами. В стакане теперь еще больше виски и еще меньше колы. Вообще, это его раунд. Он бы заказал чистый. — Я не понимал, зачем и кого мы там убиваем. И вот до сих пор не понимаю.

— Это было честно, — она касается его руки. Кажется, что искренне, без какой-то задней мысли. Но Фрэнк-то знает всех этих журналисточек, и пока у него нет ни одного аргумента, чтобы доверять Карен Пейдж. Как бы мила она ни была.

— Слушай, — он допивает, — я, наверное, поеду. Заебался на этой неделе. Люто благодарен и не без удовольствия повторю. Просто сейчас реально — доехать до парома, а потом доковылять до дома.

— Да, неделя сложная, — Карен роется в сумке. Достает несколько визиток и смотрит на них. Задумчиво. Выуживает одну и протягивает. «Нельсон и Мердок», Карен Пейдж, ассистент. И мобильный. — Мой личный. С очень бывшей работы. Просто в газете я даю только рабочий.

Чересчур милая и многообещающая улыбка. Нужно будет про эту дамочку еще разузнать. 

— Спасибо, — сует в карман пиджака и улыбается. — У меня, к сожалению, нет, но могу продиктовать.

Карен протягивает телефон. Он набирает номер и сохраняет как «Мрачный зануда Фрэнк К.».

Кладет двадцатку и — не дожидаясь возмущения сильной и независимой, что это не половина, — выходит из кабака, направляясь вниз по Десятой авеню. Хочется покурить. И пить дальше. Пить, чтобы не думать. Сигарет больше нет. А нужна-то одна. Дым в легких всегда успокаивает, ставит все на свои места. Тупая привычка. Бесполезная. Алкоголизм понятнее. Фрэнк вызывает «Убер» до парома. Стоит на носу, где нет туристов. Те все с правого борта: бесплатная «Статуя Свободы». Без экскурсии. А у него — дешевый виски в пакете и понимающий взгляд чувака, который тут работает. 

— Столько народа, а?

— Очень много, — смеется парень.

— Бесплатные экскурсии, блядь, — хмыкает Фрэнк и прикладывается к бутылке.

— Не без этого, — звучит доброжелательно, — но — Нью-Йорк привлекает туристов так же, как Америка — эмигрантов. А мы — страна эмигрантов. С самого начала.

— Да? — усмехается Фрэнк, поворачиваясь к нему. Совсем мальчишка. Черный мальчишка. С умными глазами и лицом человека, окончившего как минимум школу. 

— Страна, дающая возможности, — выдыхает парень. — Страна, за которую можно умереть. 

— Тебе сколько? 

— Девятнадцать.

— Ты не помнишь того пиздеца, — хмыкает Фрэнк. — А вот твои действия 9/11, если бы ты был большим?

Он вливает в себя остатки и очень внимательно смотрит в лицо парня. Тот задумывается.

— Я бы поехал в Афганистан! — наконец выдает тот.

— Я сделал так же, — хлопает его по плечу. — Разобрал завалы и поехал в Афганистан!

— Спасибо, — зачем-то мямлит парень. — Спасибо вам. Вы — герои.

Фрэнку неловко. Он даже почему-то злится. Не считает себя героем. Просто делал работу. Очень часто — грязную. Фрэнку она не нравилась и не нравится. Надо заканчивать доебываться до незнакомцев.

 

 

Внезапно затрезвонил телефон. Спросонья Фрэнк разлепляет только один глаз — босс.

— Да? — голос совсем хрипит.

— Прости, что ночью, — тараторит тот. — Журналиста «Нью-Йорк Бюллетень» нашли мертвым около его дома. Сброшу адрес. Сможешь поехать? Он писал статью про связь мафии и Министерства обороны. Я подборку уже отправил тебе на мыло. Твоя тема.

 

— Конечно! — Фрэнк уже надевает рубашку. Ищет глазами ботинки.

С парома он пишет сообщение Карен Пейдж. Хочет узнать, все ли хорошо. Она тут же отвечает, что в порядке, тоже едет на место преступления. Фрэнк пробегается по статьям этого Бена Уриха. Огромное расследование. Недвижимость в Адской кухне и Гарлеме, наркоторговля, откаты силовикам, которые все это покрывают. Замкнутый круг. Почему Фрэнк искал ответы только «там»? Здесь, дома, они могут быть куда проще.

Суета, сирены и полиция. Карен стоит около машины скорой помощи и о чем-то на высоких тонах пытается узнать у пожилого полицейского. Тот определенно не настроен отвечать. 

— Эй! — Фрэнк окликает Карен, показывая редакционное удостоверение сержанту, пытающемуся преградить путь. 

— О, — она идет навстречу и закуривает. У нее слишком заметно трясутся руки. — Говорят, что простое уличное нападение.

Тело уже забрали, криминалисты возятся вокруг лужи крови и заляпанной стены дома. Фрэнк тоже закуривает.

— Стреляли с высокой точки, — он смотрит по сторонам: единственное подходящее здание слишком далеко. — Похоже, что кто-то чертовски меткий. 

— Снайпер? — она что-то быстро и неразборчиво записывает в блокнот.

— До баллистической экспертизы я бы ничего утверждать не стал. Но можно глянуть.

Он крутит головой в поисках камер. Их нет. Только у входа в подземку через квартал с одной стороны и через пару кварталов — с другой. Дерьмо. 

— Думаешь, это связано с его работой? — Фрэнк затягивается. Почти докурил. Всего за несколько затяжек. Не думал, что подобное говно будет и дома.

— Да, — тихо, так, чтобы полицейский не услышал, отвечает Карен. Она докурила до фильтра. — Он слишком до многого докопался.

— Я читал, — шепчет. — Надеюсь, ваши айтишники до полиции догадались покопаться в рабочем компе?

— Конечно, — так же тихо отзывается Карен. — Если ты читал его материалы, то сам все понимаешь. 

— К сожалению, понимаю, — он снова закуривает. — Я бы глянул на крышу того вот дома.

Кивает на единственное подходящее здание. Карен как-то неопределенно передергивает плечами.

Один вход, и на втором этаже есть практика психолога, а на пятом — бюро переводов. Позвонить им и зайти внутрь. Хотя замок простой — можно и отмычками справиться, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Фрэнк бы так и сделал. Либо просто подождал бы, пока кто-то не выйдет. Им с Карен везет: молодой парень выходит на очень раннюю пробежку, даже не обращая на них внимания. Дверь на крышу ожидаемо не заперта. 

— Ночью был дождь? — Фрэнк смотрит на небольшие лужи. — Я рано отрубился.

— Да, где-то с полуночи до часу. Не очень сильный.

— А во сколько примерно убили? Что говорит полиция? — он пялится на сухое пятно как раз на том месте, где бы засел сам, реши убить коллегу Пейдж. Снимает на телефон.

— Около двух, — растерянно бросает Карен. — Он из редакции только в половину второго ушел. Это и охранник подтвердил, и сисадмины: по времени выключения компьютера.

— Ясно, — Фрэнк присаживается на корточки. Идеальная позиция. И, разумеется, ни гильзы, ничего. Он поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на Карен. — Есть кто знакомый, кто смог бы запросить видео с камер отсюда?

Она задумывается. И через пару секунд утвердительно кивает:

— Думаю, есть. 

Фрэнк перебирает в голове, из чего могли бы стрелять на такое расстояние. И кто бы это смог сделать. Он в принципе знает не так уж и много стрелков необходимого уровня. Кое-кто даже в городе. Они — на вес золота. Может, кто-то из молодых и суперсекретных? Но в одном он уверен на все сто: коллегу Пейдж убил профессионал. 

 

Хочется спать. Очень хочется спать, но Фрэнк уже в редакции и, закинувшись аспирином, перечитывает расследования Уриха. А у мужика были яйца! Слишком много деталей и имен, чтобы на него не началась охота. Фрэнк, человек в прошлом армейский, прекрасно понимает тех, кто решил этого журналиста убрать. А еще это все, всю работу Уриха, отлично выйдет увязать с большим расследованием, которым Фрэнк занимается уже лет пять. Незаконные аресты и пытки. Он искренне не понимал, почему люди в Кандагаре пропадали, куда и по какой причине их кто-то забирал, и кто это все оплачивал, но теперь картинка казалась более полной. Несколько фамилий из числа военных чиновников в расследовании Уриха очень хорошо знакомы и Фрэнку.

— Ну что? — босс поставил стаканчик с кофе и плюхнулся на стул рядом. 

— Это бомба, шеф, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, снимая крышечку. В лицо ударил горячий ароматный пар. — Эти мудаки не поняли, что за ящик Пандоры они открыли. 

— Хорошо, Фрэнки-бой, — он хлопает его по здоровому плечу. — Если что-то понадобится — дай знать. Я могу поговорить с главредом «Нью-Йорк Бюллетень», чтобы предоставили тебе информацию. Мы уже говорили сегодня. 

— Спасибо, шеф, — скорее скалится Фрэнк. — А они там настолько за свои шкуры боятся, что готовы поделиться?

— Похоже на то, — усмехается босс.

— Понятно. Я даже пока не хочу обратно! Тут тоже весело!

— Рад за тебя!

 

— Фрэнк? — Пейдж звучит удивленной.

— Да, хотел просто спросить, не хочешь ли поужинать? Я хочу кое-что спросить. Просто, — он подбирает слова, — просто, как понял, наши боссы дали зеленый свет, чтобы я этим занялся.

— Слышала, — коротко отвечает Карен. — Давай. Я уже закончила, могу подъехать ближе к вашей редакции.

— Давай в кабаке прямо напротив нас?

— Хорошо, — наверное, она улыбается.

 

Фрэнк не понимает, почему нервничает. По-хорошему, он сейчас не должен ничего чувствовать. И не потому, что он — суровый солдат, нет. Его еще мучает похмелье, и он почти не спал. Но что-то забавно щекочет желудок, словно он снова в старшей школе идет на свидание. Хотя это не свидание, и вообще мисс Карен Пейдж — человек ответственный: если пришла по работе, значит — по работе. Так про нее пишут. И так отзываются коллеги. И вообще он давно решил для себя, что отношения и привязанности — не для него. Так, кино или ужин с какой-нибудь девчонкой из «Тиндера», если он в Нью-Йорке. С продолжением, конечно. Одноразовая акция, не больше. Даже не обмениваясь телефонами. Это удобно и честно.

Карен сидит так, чтобы видеть вход. Она его явно ждет. Тут же замечает, улыбается и машет. Фрэнк зачем-то чмокает ее в щеку, хотя это некстати и вообще непонятно зачем. Карен поджимает губы, тут же подвигая ему стопку бумаг.

— Тут все его наработки. Черновики, просто весь архив. 

Фрэнк пролистывает. Много полезного. 

— Пиздец, — он смотрит Карен в глаза. — Пиздец, что вы тут такое раскапывали, а я там, на Ближнем Востоке, ебался. Вообще на другие темы.

— Я, — заикается Карен, — я хотела взяться... Бену нужна была помощь...

— Зассала? — Фрэнк продолжает смотреть ей в глаза. — Я бы, блядь, там иначе работал. 

— Прости, — ядовито выдавливает Пейдж, — что мы тут не все такие охуенные Фрэнки Каслы.

— Воу, дамочка, полегче! — он выставляет вперед ладонь. Пейдж сверлит взглядом. — Что за обиды? Ты же меня типа читаешь, типа знаешь, что я прямолинеен. Говорю как есть.

Пейдж недовольно сопит. 

— Сегодня же акция на пироги? — Фрэнк обращается к проходящей мимо официантке. — Давайте два. И двойной виски, — он снова смотрит в бумаги. — Ну и там, чего дама пожелает.

Учитывая уже опубликованные материалы, Фрэнк искренне не понимает, как статья про банальный снос старого жилого дома переросла в такое. И как клоуны из «Нью-Йорк Бюллетень» со всеми этими наработками не сильно-то помогали Уриху. Ах, ну да: очередные акробаты-мстители куда важнее! Имена, даты, документы, побочные расследования! Глаз цепляется за что-то знакомое. Убитая старушка, отказывавшаяся от переезда, обращалась к юристам.

— Интересно, — Фрэнк смотрит на Пейдж. — Ты в курсе той истории с гватемальской бабкой, с которой все началось?

— Конечно, — кивает. Перед ней стакан с джин-тоником. — Я тогда как раз там работала.

— Какой-то пиздец, — он откладывает документы и придвигает тарелку с пирогом. — Русская мафия, китайская, какие-то гангстеры из Гарлема, куча наркоты, продажные полиция и прокурор. Что вообще стало с городом?

— А ты думал, что только на Ближнем Востоке происходит что-то по-настоящему важное? — зло усмехается Пейдж. — Здесь тоже все плохо, здесь есть о чем писать.

— Это все связано, — хмыкает Фрэнк. — Да, тут, — он кивает на бумаги, — много чего не хватает. И это понятно: много засекреченного. Но уже доказанные связи — это сильно. Это очень сильно. Это, блядь, «Пулитцер». Сама не хочешь продолжить это расследование?

— Наш босс довольно недвусмысленно намекнул, чтобы мы на время оставили эту тему.

— У вас только у Бена, что ли, яйца были? — смех сдержать не получается. До чего же все боятся!

Пейдж смотрит так, что Фрэнк уже начинает предвкушать, как джин-тоник будет стекать по его лицу, еще и от лимона глаз, поди, защиплет, но нет: она только очень зло пялится. Внезапно у нее пиликает телефон. 

— Запись достали, — сухо констатирует она. — Сутки записи. Я тебе ссылку на файлообменник сброшу.

— Сама-то посмотришь? Или истории о городских сумасшедших в трико интереснее? 

— Предлагаю вместе, — отрезает Карен.

 

У нее простая квартирка с почти фанерной дверью. Выводит изображение с ноута на довольно внушительную плазму, достает бутылку пива и протягивает Фрэнку. Он кивает и открывает зажигалкой. Врубает видео, сильно увеличивая скорость. Тормозит и замедляет, только когда кто-то заходит. 

— А если тот, кто нам нужен, поднялся по пожарной лестнице с обратной стороны дома? — Пейдж закуривает и ставит на стол перед ними пепельницу. 

— Это будет дерьмово, — Фрэнк тоже закуривает. — Там нет камер. Мы когда спустились, а ты уехала — я все осмотрел.

— Скрещу пальцы, — бросает Карен. Фрэнк усмехается: он в эту чепуху не верит. 

Они уже около двух часов смотрят, как люди заходят и выходят. Бабуля с собачкой уже пять раз куда-то сходила. Подозрительная. 

— Тормозни, — зевает Фрэнк. — Мне отлить надо.

— Угу, — Карен нажимает «стоп» и тоже поднимается, разминает шею и берет в руки переполненную пепельницу. — Туалет направо. 

Судя по шуму, пепельница разбивается о кафельный пол. Пейдж довольно крепко ругается, что заставляет Фрэнка улыбнуться. Звук бьющегося стекла и взрыв.

Фрэнк вылетает обратно. Карен нигде не видно. Он находит ее за стойкой. Сидит на полу. На первый взгляд — не ранена. Но дезориентирована. Она его не слышит.

— Надо уходить! — Фрэнк ставит ее на ноги и тащит прочь. Пытаться узнать, есть ли запасной выход — сейчас бесполезно. Соседнее здание стоит вплотную, поэтому они уже на крыше и перелезают туда. По пожарной лестнице спускаются в переулок. Карен трясет. У нее истерика. Приходится отвесить пощечину. — Есть ли безопасное место? 

— «Нельсон и Мердок», — плохо слушающимися губами еле слышно отзывается Пейдж. 

Мятая визитка все еще в пиджаке. Фрэнк вбивает адрес и вызывает такси, как только оно приезжает — вырубает телефон и достает из него сим-карту. Ехать близко. Водитель постоянно косится в зеркало. Ну да, трясущаяся хнычущая баба со слишком заметным покраснением на скуле и не самого миролюбивого вида хмырь, запихнувший ее в машину. Со стороны выглядит так себе.

Пухлый юрист тут же запирает дверь. Его слепой коллега выглядит спокойнее. Всучивает Карен стакан довольно дешевого — судя по запаху — бурбона. Потом — Фрэнку.

— Мне это все не нравится, — тот, что вроде бы Нельсон, нервно шагает от стены к стене. — Это слишком опасно.

— А куда нам пойти? — Фрэнк внимательно смотрит на него. — У меня нет особых оснований считать, что Урих был неправ. А если он прав, то ни в полицию, ни еще куда нам идти бесполезно. 

— Что была за граната? — спрашивает слепой.

— Я в сортире был, а на звук — они взрываются одинаково хуево, — огрызается. — Хорошо, что она что-то уронила именно в этот момент и была за стойкой на полу. 

— Простите, — виновато отзывается, наверное, Мердок. — Документы уничтожены?

— В редакции есть копия и в моей ячейке в банке, — всхлипнув, отвечает Карен. Она достает сигарету и не с первого раза закуривает.

— За вами могли следить? — этот слепой спокоен, как удав. С другой стороны, нервные вышагивания пухлого и всхлипы Пейдж только раздражают.

— Не уверен, — пожимает плечами Фрэнк. — Почему бы им не убрать нас тогда раньше? А если бы мы уже увидели то, что искали, сообщили бы и ушли в принципе из квартиры?

— Резонно, — Мердок чешет подбородок. 

— Где тут поблизости автомат есть? Я хочу в редакцию позвонить.

— За углом, — подает голос Нельсон. — Но безопасно ли выходить?

— Мне надо, — Фрэнку самому кажется, что звучит агрессивно.

 

Босс с первого же гудка отвечает.

— Это я, Касл.

— Как ты? Я не мог до тебя дозвониться!

— Я в порядке. Что говорят, шеф?

— Так вы были вместе? Где Пейдж?

— С ней все в порядке. Что говорят?

— Взрыв бытового газа... Где вы?

— У нее электрическая плита, — Фрэнк вешает трубку.

Дерьмо. Полнейшее. Довольно неизящно. Топорно даже. Но тогда — кто бы это ни был — могут знать и про него. За последние сутки слишком уж часто они проводили время вместе.

— Надо уходить, — он бросает Карен свой пиджак. 

— Куда? — Пейдж непонимающе хлопает глазами, но надевает. 

— Подальше отсюда.

— Если мы будем иметь все документы, о которых вы говорили, мистер Касл, мы сможем пойти с этим в суд, — серьезно заявляет Мердок.

— Они у меня в сейфе. Код — день, когда я начала работать у вас, — Карен тепло улыбается и обнимает сначала одного, а потом другого на прощанье. Как будто уходит навсегда.

 

Фрэнк знает пару мест в Нью-Джерси, где можно получить покрывало и даже место у бочки с огнем, чтобы не задубеть насмерть. И там точно никто не будет искать. Карен спит у него на плече, а он — потягивает дешевое пойло, которое ему раздобыл хромой мужик за пару баксов сверху. Что дальше? Куда идти? Кому верить? Эти юристы вроде как — нормальные парни, ну а дальше-то? Похоже, что Бен Урих был прав, и не то что этот город — вся страна прогнила насквозь. Преступлениями прикрывая преступления. Грязно и нечестно. Как будто вокруг все дураки и ничего не понимают. Гадюшник, который просто не стоило трогать. Но Фрэнк бы первый туда полез, с головой. Если бы был здесь. 

Вкус бухла уже не чувствуется. Пламя горячее и желтое, напоминает Ближний Восток. Где, выходит, намного проще и безопаснее. Там стреляют, поэтому приходится носить бронежилет и шлем. А здесь, дома, должно быть безопасно. Он же взял в руки оружие, чтобы дома было спокойно, не страшно. Похоже, что им что-то не то тогда говорили, не в то они верили. И наделали кучу ошибок.


End file.
